FNAF: The Other Guards
by rjm324
Summary: Ever wonder how the other guards "moved on" from Fazbear's Pizza? And what if the animatronics were just trying to say hi? Various lengths! No schedule!
1. Guard 1

**Hello world! Welcome to my comedic Five Night's at Freddy's fan fiction. Ever wonder what happened to those security guards that never made it past two nights? I feel these accounts show how it happened.**

* * *

Guard #1:

"Hey guys," Freddy shouted to Chica and Bonnie.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"I heard there's a new security guard starting work today!" Freddy said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Chica asked. "You think he'll want to eat some pizza?"

Freddy and Bonnie stared. "Do you have to ask that every time?" Freddy asked.

"I like pizza," Chica replied.

"We know, Chica," Bonnie replied. "So Freddy, what time is it?"

"Close to one, I think," Freddy replied.

"Ooh," Bonnie pepped up. "I'm gonna go right ahead to say hi."

"Just don't scare him," Freddy reminded.

"And ask him if he likes pizza." Chica reminded.

"I will," Bonnie replied before stepping off stage. He wondered through the party room before realizing his face was a bit filthy; agitated, he moved to the supply closet where he found a mop to clean up his face.

"Much better," he said. "Now to find that guard." He then moved down the dark hallway that led to the guard's office. He could tell from the light that there was someone there. He tiptoed to the door and peeked in to see the guard staring at the cameras.

"I knew it!" Bonnie took one step into the office before the guard suspected he was there; he attempted to close the door but found the button wouldn't work. Nonchalantly, the guard looked at his cameras again before…

"Hey buddy!" Bonnie yelled before grabbing the guard by the shoulders. "WELCOME TO THE NIGHT CREW!"

**Moments Later**

Bonnie returned to the stage.

"Welcome back," Freddy said. "What happened with the guard?"

"Does he like pizza?" Chica asked.

Bonnie looked up to the two of them. "I don't know. He just convulsed on the floor and died."

"So he's dead?" Freddy asked.

"Pretty much." Bonnie replied.

"Does that mean he doesn't like pizza?" Chica blurted out.


	2. Guard 2

**Hello world! Thanks to those who left kind words in the form of reviews for the first "chapter." They are much appreciated, and I hope for this to become a regular series. Of course, so long as you keep enjoying it!**

* * *

Guard #2:

Foxy was wondering back and forth in Pirate Cove, wondering if the new guard was ready for him. He had already waited one night out of a fear that he wouldn't be loved, and he had been growing jealous of the others' ability to approach people with no fear.

"Argh," he muttered, "I wish I had the skill of me fellow mates for interaction." After an hour of more walking, he decided to peek out from the curtain. He saw Bonnie walk to the supply closet (although Foxy had no idea why) and Chica just wondering, probably talking about pizza again. Then, he looked up at the camera.

"Hmm?" Foxy questioned. He noticed a faint, red light remain on for a few seconds before dimming out. Suddenly, after a minute, the light brightened.

"Ohh," Foxy remarked, "that just be the light reminding ye of that guard on duty tonight." Foxy then decided it was time to come out of hiding, and emerged from the curtain. Suddenly, he felt energized, almost to A.D.D. levels.

"Avast, matey," Foxy exclaimed, presumably to the guard, "I'm coming for ye!" With the other animatronics out of sight, Foxy took off down the hallway at unnatural speeds and poked out to spot the guard.

"AARRGGHH!" Foxy exclaimed, happy to see his new companion; however, the excitement was short lived as the man clenched his chest before falling backwards out of his seat. Confused, Foxy poked the man with his hook for a hand.

"Hello?" he asked. "Ye alright, matey?" After a moment, he knew the guard was dead. Upset by the realization, Foxy slowly clanged down the hallway before finally retreating behind his signature curtain.

Foxy sighed. "This is why I have no friends beside those on yonder stage." The last thing he heard before dozing off was Chica, once again muttering about pizza.

"That poor, poor lass," Foxy muttered.


	3. Guard 3: Halloween Night

**I'm back once again world! Again, thank you to those leaving good word of mouth in the reviews, because that helps my creative drive and, hopefully, brings more people in. Now one more thing before I start, I won't have any fixed schedule for these stories, so there might be more than one in a day or once a month. It all really depends on when I feel like writing. Now then, here's your story!**

* * *

Guard #3:

Halloween at Freddy's is always a joyful time for the gang: during the day, they feel more at home than usual when the kids are dressed in their own costumes. At the same time, they feel sad at the realization that they aren't allowed to move during the day, since they would love to get a feel for the variety moving through the cackle of children.

As much as the fun was for everyone, closing time came, and then the midnight shift began.

"Man," Freddy complained, "I would've loved to play with the kids today! It's like they were making us feel so much better."

"That's what Halloween is all about," Bonnie replied. "For one day, they're allowed to wear any ridiculous costume they desire and even get free food."

"Really?" Chica asked. "Aww, I would've loved to give them all pizza."

"Not like that, Chica," Bonnie snapped back. "Like candy and whatnot."

"Awww," Chica replied. Everyone just stood there tonight, unwilling to move a single inch from depression. Even Foxy was more secluded than usual. Then, after a few hours of sulking, a spark of reanimation came to them, as Freddy looked up and remembered the camera.

"Of course!" Freddy shouted.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Ye feeling all right?" Foxy shouted from Pirate Cove.

"Pizza?" Chica blurted.

"It's Halloween, and we have a guard on duty tonight," Freddy pointed out.

"What of it, laddy?" Foxy asked.

"Well," Freddy began, "I think it would be fun to dress him in one of the spare suits!"

Bonnie clapped. "Great plan!"

"Yaarr!" Foxy exclaimed. "I'm in, laddy!"

"Thanks," Freddy responded, "But you need to stay there for now, Foxy."

"Why?" Foxy complained.

"You might kill him like the last time you greeted him." Freddy countered.

"Oh," Foxy replied. "It wasn't me fault."

"How about I go get him?" Bonnie asked.

"Go for it," Freddy said.

"Oh, Joy!" Bonnie replied joyfully as he left the stage and pranced down the hall.

**Moments Later**

"I've got him!" Bonnie exclaimed. The others looked to see the guard, struggling in Bonnie's grip.

"Let go of me!" he shouted.

"Not yet," Freddy replied. "You need to get in the suit for Halloween."

"No!" the guard argued. Freddy took the guard from Bonnie and forced him feet first into an empty Freddy suit. At the same time, the guard howled in pain.

"Hold on," Freddy reassured. Finally, he forced the mask on, completing their task.

"We did it!" Freddy exclaimed. "And he even stopped screaming!" As he said this, the guard's eyeballs and mouth popped out the front of the mask, and blood seeped out from any crevice imaginable.

"Uhh," Freddy started.

"I think we killed him," Bonnie replied.

"Yar," Foxy said depressingly.

"Aww," Chica replied. "I wanted to have pizza with him." The group sadly went back to their spots, leaving the dead guard, stuffed in the suit, to rot in the back room.


	4. Guard 4

Guard #4

"Is there another guard tonight?" Bonnie asked.

"Probably," Freddy responded.

"Wanna meet him?" Bonnie asked.

"Or eat pizza with him?" Chica added.

"Not really," Freddy responded.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Will some pizza cheer you up?" Chica added.

"I'm just having one of those days," Freddy responded.

"Mind if I go scout out our new landlubber?" Foxy asked.

"Be my guest," Freddy replied.

"Thank ye, Fazbeard," Foxy replied as he took off down the hallway. It was typical for Foxy to reappear after five or ten minutes. But after nearly half an hour, the other three began to worry.

"I'm going to check on Foxy," Freddy announced. "He's been gone for a while."

"We won't stop you," Bonnie replied. So foxy got off of the stage, and crept down the hallway Foxy went down; if something had happened to Foxy, he wanted to take extra precaution just in case things went south. Finally, he approached the door, peeked inside, and was mortified by what he saw next: Foxy was scattered around the floor, chopped in pieces, while the night guard, machete in hand, turned to face Freddy himself.

"Oh my god," Freddy said. As he said this, the guard began to walk towards Freddy, and Freddy sporadically ran the other way. He then decided to go down the opposite hallway to lock himself in the guard's room.

"Bonnie! Chica! Run this way!" He exclaimed. "The guard is trying to KILL us!" The two others obliged and ran his way; unfortunately, Chica was caught by the guard, and the guard began to chop off parts of her one by one.

"CHICA!" Bonnie screamed.

"Just come on, man," Freddy replied. Finally, Freddy and Bonnie were in the security room, and swiftly closed the doors.

"What'll we do?" Bonnie asked.

"Try to wait it out," Freddy responded. "He's got to leave at six, right?"

"I guess so," Bonnie responded. That plan was, in fact, too farfetched, as at that moment, the power had gone out. In another instant, the guard jumped out to Bonnie and began to chop him to pieces as well.

"NOOO!" Freddy shouted as he fell to his knees. All his friends were torn to shreds, and it was pointless to delay his execution as well. As the guard chopped off the last bit of Bonnie, he turned to Freddy, the face of vengeance as his mask. After an eternity of waiting, he pounced at Freddy with all his might.

"AHHHHH!" Freddy shouted.

"WOAH!" Bonnie yelled. "WHAT'S WRONG?!" Freddy grew silent and looked around. He was on the stage, and the pizzeria was empty as usual. He turned his head to the right, and saw Chica and Bonnie, unharmed.

Freddy put a hand to his face. "I think I just had a bad dream," Freddy said. "The new night guard had killed the three of you, and he was coming for me next, and…"

"Wait a minute," Bonnie halted. "We can dream?" Freddy just stared at Bonnie.


	5. Guard 5

Guard #5

Once again, midnight has struck, and the animatronics have come to life for the graveyard shift.

"So…" Freddy droned.

"Can I go try to meet the guard?" Chica asked.

"You're just gonna try and eat pizza with him, aren't you?" Bonnie asked.

"No!" Chica yelled. "Why do you guys always think that?"

"Because you always…" Bonnie started before Freddy covered his mouth to shut him up.

"Of course you can," Freddy replied. "You should get to greet him at least once."

"Yay!" Chica cheered. "But first, I need to go to the bathroom." Chica darted across the party room before bashing through the door to the bathroom.

Bonnie forced Freddy's hands off of him. "What the heck, Fred?" Bonnie asked.

"Why are ye letting that lass go, landlubber Fazbeard?" Foxy asked.

"Shut up, you guys," Freddy replied. "The worst that could happen is she offers him pizza. YOU two have killed a few of them before."

"Objection!" Bonnie shouted.

"I agree with ye, bunny," Foxy agreed.

"Look," Freddy started, hand over face, "just give her one chance at least. She'll never have to bug us about it again."

"Fine!" Bonnie and Foxy said in unison.

"Done!" Chica shouted. "Now to eat with that guard!" Chica then darted down the right hallway.

"See?" Freddy said. "That's the worst that could happen."

"I still don't know," Bonnie said.

"Just watch," Freddy reassured. "And I guarantee that she'll do just…"

"PIIZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica shouted from the guard's room. All three of the others just had their jaws drop open. _How did she scream that loud?_ They all thought. In another instant, Chica came back, sniffling as if she had been crying (which they certainly can't).

"Aww," Freddy said, "what's wrong, Chica?"

"T-t-the guard went to sleep," Chica stuttered, "and now we can't eat pizza together!" Chica then burst into sobbing.

"Asleep, you say," Bonnie replied. "Foxy, go check the guard."

"Aye, matey," Foxy replied back as he took off down the left hallway.

"He's dead, matey," Foxy shouted. Bonnie then stared at Freddy.

"What?" Freddy asked.

* * *

**Hello once again world. Hope you enjoyed this account of guard assassination, because I feel the need to take a short break from this series. I've been uploading nearly every day since I started this one, so I need to rest on this one before I burn through ideas too soon. That being said, if this one seems a little off from the others, that's probably why. Anyways, just read my other fanfics if you get bored. Thanks guys, and don't forget to leave those awesome reviews, if you don't mind!**

**-rjm324**


	6. Guard 6: Winter Flashback

As the pizzeria was snowed in for the holidays, there was no guard posted, which left Freddy and the others to reminisce about times gone by.

"Man," Freddy started, "We've really been through a lot these past few years, haven't we?"

"Aye," Foxy replied. "What about it?"

"Well," Freddy continued, "remember the last restaurant?"

"Don't remind me," Bonnie replied, "I was in shambles back then."

"Don't forget about Chica," Freddy added. "She was hideous compared to today."

"W-what?" Chica stuttered. "B-but I still liked pizza, right?"

Freddy nodded. "Of course," he replied.

"Yay!" Chica cheered.

"Of course," Bonnie continued, "Foxy has pretty much looked the same since those times."  
"Of course, landlubbers," Foxy exclaimed. "I need to keep these here looks for me fans!" Bonnie and Freddy just placed their hands over their faces at the sheer idiocy of Foxy's statement.

Bonnie looked back up. "Well while we're talking about the last restaurant," he started, "remember some of those guards?"

"Of course," Freddy replied. "Only back then, there were more of us…"

* * *

Guard #6

_"How long has it been since we came out?" Bonnie asked._

_ "Easily a few days," Freddy replied._

_ "Pizza!" Chica exclaimed._

_ "Wait, where's Foxy?"Bonnie asked._

_ "I think he might've left," Freddy replied once more._

_ "Well," Bonnie started, "I'm gonna go find him," Bonnie rose from his stationary position and walked out the service room, despite his disfigured appearance._

_ "W-wait," Freddy stuttered._

_ "PIZZA!" Chica shouted as she, too, emerged from the room despite similar disfigurement. Freddy just put his hand over his face._

_ "Unbelievable," Freddy sighed as he decided to remain motionless in the room. He was thinking about some small memory fragment, although he wasn't sure what it was about._

_**Moments Later**_

"_I'm back," Bonnie replied as he sat back down next to Freddy._

_ Freddy shook back online. "W-what time is it?"_

_ "Nearly four," Bonnie replied. "Why? Wiped out from earlier?"_

_ Freddy tilted towards Bonnie. "What do you mean?" Freddy asked._

_ "Don't you remember?" Bonnie replied. "You were sitting in the guard's spot while he wondered off somewhere."_

_ "No, I wasn't," Freddy replied._

_ "W-well," Bonnie stuttered. "Who was?"_

_ Freddy finally stood up as well. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." After a moment of stretching, Freddy finally emerged from the parts room and immediately noticed Chica wondering around the bathrooms, while Foxy remained surprisingly still in the party room; he also thinks he saw the newer model of himself, but he wasn't too sure._

_At any rate, Freddy entered the party room and spotted the guard at the end of the hallway,_

"_Well now," Freddy told himself, "it's only the guard." After noting it, he noticed the guard pull out a replica head and place it on his head, now bearing the appearance of Freddy himself._

"_What?" Freddy asked. "He wants to look like me? How exciting!" Freddy immediately took off down the hallway to greet his new costumed friend; however, before he could say hi, a thin, black figure popped out from an air vent and pounced on the lookalike._

_It was over. The guard was dead._

"_Seriously, puppet?" Freddy shouted. "I was going to greet him, and now you've gone and killed him."_

_The puppet just looked up at Freddy. "I didn't kill him," it replied. "He was just surprised by my appearance."_

_Freddy put his hand over his face once more. "I share a roof with morons."_

* * *

"Wow," Bonnie replied. "But what importance does that serve us now?"

Freddy shrugged. "It doesn't, really," Freddy replied. "I just wanted to lighten the mood."

"But…" Bonnie started.

"Shut ye mouth," Foxy said to Bonnie. "I have no memory of this, so I happened to like Fazbeard's story."

"Did I still eat pizza?" Chica asked.

Like before, Freddy nodded. "Of course, Chica."


	7. Guard 7: Winter Flashback 2

"Argh, ladies," Foxy continued. "I got me a story to tell."

"Of what?" Freddy asked.

"That there old restaurant," Foxy replied. "Remember that look alike of mine?"

"I remember," Bonnie replied. "Except that thing looked more like a tangled mess."

"Aye," Foxy replied. "That poor mangle."

* * *

Guard #7

_Once again, the restaurant closed for the evening, and Foxy awoke in the parts and service room like any other night. He turned to his companions who, in comparison to himself, looked like ages old toys, falling apart after years of use._

"_Yar," Foxy muttered, "Glad I don't look like them." He then stood up, stretching his servos before exiting the dilapidated room. Also like usual, he noticed the numerous other animatronics wondering around like usual, from the cartoony versions of his friends to the occasional glimpse of Chica; despite this, he saw no sign of the OTHER of himself._

"_Now where could that lass be?" Foxy asked himself. "She needs someone to comfort her." Foxy decided to then visit the main party room, unsure of where else to go; while there, he thought he noticed Chica sneaking away with at least a box or two of pizza, Foxy just shook his head as he traversed the vast building space with no apparent task._

_Finally, something clicked in his head._

"_I know," Foxy remarked, "I'll just visit that new guard!" In no time flat, he was at the guard post's entrance._

"_Hello there, matey," Foxy shouted. "How are ye?" The guard just stuttered._

"_H-hey, it's okay," Foxy reassured. "I'm not the one to fear."_

"_R-really?" the guard asked._

"_Aye," Foxy replied. "Just stick by me and you'll be…" He was rudely interrupted by a screech from the ceiling, and before he knew it, the guard was now missing the top part of his head, with a white and pink mess of metal, now coated with blood, standing over the deceased man._

"_M-mangle?" Foxy asked before turning to rage. "Why would ye do that? I was just helping that yonder guard."_

"_Why should I give a damn about him?" Mangle hissed._

"_And why do ye have to act so vulgar around everyone, lassie?" Foxy asked. "Would you talk around kids with that mouth?"_

"_Of course not," she replied. "But why talk hypothetically? Those brats only love to tear me the hell apart!"_

"_That's no excuse," Foxy replied._

"_Well, that's your problem," she replied. "I'm gonna take off. Enjoy your private time, sissy!" Before Foxy could deliver a retort, Mangle already disappeared in the air ducts, pounding metal in all before the station was dead silent. Upset, Foxy looked down at the guard, bloodied in all._

"_I can't leave ye here," Foxy said silently as he picked up the guard. "Ye are coming with me." Foxy clanked down the hall, guard in hand, before finally disappearing in the parts room once again._

* * *

Chica was sniffling. "Waaaa," she cried. "T-that's so sad."

"And violent," Bonnie replied. "I don't think she liked anyone."

"So what happened to the guard?" Freddy asked.

"I stuffed the matey in an empty Foxy suit," Foxy replied.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"That there restaurant would have been closed if I didn't," Foxy replied as he sniffed. "And because his was the first guard who didn't die at the sight of me." The room grew silent, hearing nothing but the heating system.

"PIZZA!" Chica shouted, breaking the silence.

* * *

**Hey fellas! Thanks to the many new reviews and all the new story favorites/follows. I never would've expected that this fanfic would get as popular as it has, and I feel grateful!**

**Sentimental mush aside, I'm sure that you have noticed by now that all the animatronics have very distinct personalities by now. The original animatronics are childish with distinct quirks (Foxy=pirate; Chica=whiny; Bonnie=impatient and negative; Freddy=overly excitable), the Marionette is blissfully ignorant, and the Mangle is, well, a foul mouthed psychotic murderer; as for the others, I've got ideas for the toy versions, Balloon Boy, and Golden Freddy that will be incorporated sometime in the future. Another big difference is a straying away from pure humor, but humor will still be sprinkled in so things don't get too serious.**

**Anyways, I'm rambling again. Thanks again for reading, and please do review, follow, etc. Maybe also consider following me to have access to updates to all my fanfics if you're interested.**

**Read on!**

**-rjm324**


	8. Guard 8: Winter Flashback 3

"So hold up," Bonnie began. "If we're still talking about the old restaurant, can I bring up the 'new' models of us they brought in?"

"Ye mean besides Mangle?" Foxy asked.

"Yes," Bonnie replied.

"But they weren't that interesting," Freddy added. "They were basically cartoony versions of us. The end."

"Untrue," Bonnie added. "For example, remember that guard we tried protecting from them?"

"I don't," Chica replied.

"You were probably eating pizza then," Bonnie snapped back.

"…" Chica grew quiet.

"Ignoring that conversation," Freddy continued, "I do vaguely remember that."

"Me too, Fazbeard," Foxy added. "But could ye refresh me memory?"

"No problem," Bonnie replied.

* * *

Guard #8

_It was the dawn of the fifth night, and all the old animatronics finally decided to awake on the same night. Bonnie was the first to stand._

_ "Guys," he began, "we need to keep an extra eye on the guard tonight."_

_ "Why?" Foxy asked sarcastically._

_ "It's the guard's fifth night," Bonnie stated. "If we don't guard him, one of THEM is sure to get to him!"_

_ "Argh!" Foxy exclaimed. "I can't let that lass Mangle win again!"_

_ "But the puppet and that fat balloon kid are the only other ones that go after the guards, right?" Freddy asked._

_ "That's what I thought too," Bonnie continued, "but last week's guard was beaten to a pulp by the other Chica and the other me."_

_ "Hey," Chica shouted. "I was sitting right here last week."_

_ "We weren't even talking about you," Freddy countered._

_ "Ohh," Chica replied. "Well, I'm gonna go find some more left over pizza. Bye!"_

_ "Hold up there," Foxy stuttered, but at that point, Chica was already outside the supply closet and abruptly slammed the door shut._

_ "Just let her go," Bonnie replied to the remaining two. "For now, we just need to plan out our night._

_ "Aye aye, laddie," Foxy exclaimed._

_ "Alright," Freddy replied. Foxy and Freddy stood up then followed Bonnie to the supply door. Bonnie proceeded to open the door slowly and noted that the new version of himself was the only one missing from the stage._

_ "Alright, so the other of me isn't there," Bonnie communicated. "So here's what we'll do: Foxy will guard the hallway that leads to the office."_

_ "Why?" Foxy asked._

_ "I'm not finished explaining," Bonnie butted in. "Since Foxy has the best eyes, he'll need a way to know the guard is ok."_

_ "I'm listening," Foxy added._

_ "So what we'll have the guard do is shine his flashlight at the end of the hall. That'll let Foxy know the guard is still alive."_

_ "Aye aye," Foxy exclaimed. "I'll get right on it." Foxy bounded out of the door and headed for the party rooms._

_ "So what'll I do?" Freddy asked._

_ "You'll come with me," Bonnie replied._

_ "Where?"_

_ "To the guard's office."_

_**Moments Later**_

_"AAHHHH!" the guard shouted as he staggered to a corner of his office; Bonnie didn't blame him, as two larger than life animatronics had suddenly appeared in his office through the air ducts._

_ "CALM DOWN!"Bonnie shouted. "We're not trying to hurt you!"_

_ "S-S-STAY BACK, FOUL CREATURES!" the guard stuttered._

_ "He's telling the TRUTH!" Freddy reassured. "Don't you trust us?"_

_ "OF COURSE I DON'T!" the guard reiterated, noticeably softer from his last outburst._

_ "If we really wanted to hurt you," Bonnie continued, "we would've done something to you already." The guard shuddered, then shakily got to his feet."_

_ "R-Really?"_

_ "Of course. It's the OTHER animatronics you need to worry about."_

_ "W-WHAT!?"_

_ "Don't worry. We're trying to protect you. Seeing how it's your last night, we want to see you get out in one piece. Far too many times have we seen guard after guard found in shreds in the back rooms."_

_ "O-Ok. I trust you." He held his hand to Bonnie, who shook it without delay._

_ "Ok. So the first thing we need you to do is shine your flashlight at the end of the hall."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Foxy's on guard at the end of the hall, and the light will tell him you're alright._

_ "Foxy?"_

_ "The Pirate."_

_ "He seems to be a favorite from the past."_

_ "I WAS, LANDLUBBER!" Foxy shouted from the end of the hall. The guard pulled out his light and promptly shone it at the hall's end. As was planned, Foxy showed up at the end of the hall._

_ "Whoa there, matey! I can see ye are alright!"_

_ "Keep it up, Foxy!" Freddy replied. Out of the corner of his eye, Bonnie noticed a flashing light on the guard's camera._

_ "The music box!" Bonnie shouted as he rushed to the guard's station, spotted the music box's remote button, and slammed it down in a rush. He then observed the monitor, then sighed when he saw the prize box remained closed._

_ "W-What was that for?" the guard asked._

_ "Forget about the puppet?"_

_ "What puppet? Does something actually come for me if I forget about the music box?"_

_ "Big time."_

_ "Oh."_

_ "OTHER CHICA HEADED YOUR WAY!" Foxy shouted._

_ "Get your mask on!" Freddy barked. The guard nodded as he pulled out the Freddy mask he was given, and placed it over his head. Sure enough, the curvier, prettier version of Chica was at the end of the hall, staring blankly at the three in the office._

_ "Oh crap," the guard cried softly._

_ "Shhh," Freddy shushed. "She'll go away soon enough."_

_ "She?"_

_ "Chica is a girl. Be quiet." As they looked up, they noticed the Chica had wondered away. The guard then pulled off the mask and wiped the sweat way from his face._

_ "What time is it?" Freddy asked._

_ "The monitor says 1 PM." Bonnie replied._

_ Freddy sighed. "This is going to be a LONG night."_

_**Four Hours Later**_

_ "Flash the light again," Bonnie reminded the guard. He replied by shining the light, and as usual, the light reflected off of Foxy's red fur. At the same time, the left vent began to bang._

_ "Freddy, you're up," Bonnie reminded Freddy. Freddy proceeded into the vent, but as he did, the guard began to mutter under his breath._

_ "T-this s-shouldn't be p-p-possible," the guard stuttered._

_ "Are you ok?" Bonnie asked._

_ "T-T-The walls. Do they seem to be closing in?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Oh, God. Not him!"_

_ "Who?"_

_ "Stay the hell away from me, you yellow freak!"_

_ "Yellow?" Bonnie shouted to Foxy, "HEY! IS CHICA BACK?"_

_ "WHICH ONE, MATEY?"_

_ "EITHER!"_

_ "NOT A SIGHT OF EITHER!"_

_ "Hold up… Guard, shine back into the hall." The guard shone the light. At first it seemed like there was nothing, but Bonnie noticed a faint outline of another animatronic. But it didn't make any sense; none of the others could turn invisible. Unless…_

_ "Guard, come here please," Bonnie said worriedly._

_ "GO TO HELL, CRETIN!" the guard replied savagely. As the figure started to take solid form, Bonnie knew it was too late; still, he tried to convince the guard pushingly. The guard continued to refuse, and before they knew it, a golden suit appeared in front of the office's entrance, slumped over like a lifeless pile of flesh._

_ "Goldie, NO!" Bonnie shouted, but the suit already grabbed the guard with its enormous hands, shaking him around like a ragdoll before throwing him back towards the party rooms; after ten seconds, a loud thud erupted from the hall._

_ "OWW!" a voice shouted in agony; it sounded distinctly female, so Bonnie knew it was Chica. Bonnie then faced the golden pallet swap of Freddy himself._

_ "W-W-Why?" he asked._

_ The bear remained silent for a minute. "Because he led me here," he replied in a deep, baritone voice as he disappeared into nothingness._

* * *

As Bonnie finished up the story, he noticed that all the others were sobbing.

"WWAAAAAAAAHHH!" Chica cried.

"Oh, what a world!" Foxy howled.

"What a coward!" Freddy cried.

"You act like you've never hear this before," Bonnie replied. This didn't stop the sadness that emanated from the group, so Bonnie just returned to his place on stage. Soon, all three retreated to their stationary places, and as the sun rose on the snowed in pizzeria, Bonnie looked to the party room ahead; although he wasn't sure at that moment, he thought he noticed a familiar, invisible outline moving about the room, almost as if it was stalking about for its prey.

* * *

**Hey again! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this tale. It was a bit longer than the others and certainly felt a little darker than the others, but when you strike something, you just have to see where it goes. And with that, this mini arc is over. On the next story, the pizzeria won't be snowed in, and we will have a brand new guard in their present, ready to be saved, guarded, or killed once again.**

**This won't be the last time we see flashbacks, since I still left Balloon Boy's and the toy versions of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica's personalities ambiguous, so don't worry. Also, I have to give special thanks to users fanakatsuki, frenchfrieswithtoast and Fjorbili, and guests Marybeth and Muffins for leaving reviews on the winter special chapters; if not for you, I would've left this fanfic to rot a long time ago, so think of it as revitalizing my drive to continue writing! Anyways, I'll stop writing now, since most people probably don't read these author's notes anyways.**

**Read on!**

**-rjm324**


	9. Guard 9

**For the record, this chapter isn't here because I like the web comic; I just needed something I didn't need to work too hard on. Enjoy regardless!**

* * *

Guard #9

It was the final night of Sam's week, and being aware of the countless deaths of guards attributed to the animatronics, he was being extraordinarily cautious. Although he'd been able to keep them out for the past four days, the phone messages he had been listening to for the past few days were not so reassuring to him; in fact, he was certain that his instructor had died during the previous day's message.

"Hello there, Matey!" a voice shouted as Sam was snapped out of his trance. He looked to see that it was one of them: Foxy the Pirate.

"Gah!" Sam reacted as he jumped from his chair and cowered in a corner. How had he not thought of checking the cameras? Now he was dead for sure.

"Whoa, matey," Foxy continued. "I'm not trying to harm ye."

"W-Why should I trust you?" Sam stuttered.

"Ye are still alive, aren't ye?" Foxy pointed out.

"Y-Yeah."

"Then why are ye cowering?"

"You things are murderers!"

"Whoa there! Me and me gang of landlubbers may be quirky, but we are far from the monsters those landlubbers claim."

"T-Then what do you want to do?"

"Me? I'll show ye." Foxy retreated to the hall, beckoning Sam to the hallway. Although initially hesitant, Sam found the courage to follow the swashbuckling pirate. As he did, he found that Foxy was nowhere to be seen; as he came to this realization, he felt a rumbling coming from nearby. Suddenly, a giant ship burst through the wall in the party room, with Foxy decked out in a pirate outfit.

"Come on up, matey," Foxy continued. "WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!"

"FOXY!" another voice shouted. Sam looked to see that it was Freddy Fazbear himself. "WHY DID YOU BRING ANOTHER SHIP THROUGH THE WALL?"

"I'm trying to make friends with the guards when I can!" Foxy shouted.

"WELL, COME ON DOWN SO I CAN SHOW YOU AGAIN WHERE THAT GETS YOU!" Freddy shouted back.

"NEVER, FAZBEARD!" Foxy exclaimed as he pulled the pirate ship back from where it came from, with Freddy following close behind. Sam just scratched his head at the hole left behind in the wall.

"I need to lay off the booze," he remarked.

"Want some pizza?" A voice behind him asked.

**The Following Day**

_"Breaking News,"_ the TV anchor boomed, _"a local pizzeria has been shut down momentarily for renovations following minor vandalism. The cause is unknown, but some witnesses claim, ahem, that a pirate ship was rushing through town, which they claim was manned by one of the pizzeria's animatronic members…"_ The news story droned on and on, but Sam knew how that came to be.

"Well then," Sam remarked. "I guess this wouldn't be the weirdest thing I've been fired for."

* * *

**Don't dwell on this guard; he's been fired, so don't worry about him. Also, we will be back to the animatronics' point of view next time.**

**Until then, read on!**

**-rjm324**


	10. Guard 10

Guard #10

"Hey Fred," Bonnie began. "Where's Chica?"

"I dunno," Freddy replied. "The bathroom?"

"Are you sure you didn't approve of another trip to the guard's office?"

"Aw, c'mon! You still haven't let that one go?"

"Alas, matey," Foxy replied from his curtain, "that was some poor planning on your part, Fazbeard."

"What can I do to convince you I didn't mean it?"

"I don't think you can, Fred."

"You guys are terrible." Freddy then stormed off the stage, advancing to the bathrooms to find Chica. Surprisingly, she was nowhere to be seen in the bathrooms.

"What the heck?" Freddy asked himself. "She better not have gone to the guard's office." Simultaneously, he exited the bathroom and proceeded to head down the left hallway.

"Something wrong there, Fazbeard?" Foxy asked.

"Absolutely not, Foxy," Freddy replied.

"You sure?" Bonnie asked.

"YES! There is absolutely, positively nothing the…"

"Pizza?" a voice called. Freddy immediately took off down the hallway, followed by Foxy and Bonnie down the other. All three were certain that Chica had gotten to yet another guard. As all three of them peeked in, they were shocked to find the guard wasn't being scared to death; Chica was actually eating pizza with him. Chica just munched away as the guard looked up at us.

"What?" the guard asked.

"Oh hey guys," Chica added. "Want some pizza?"

* * *

**Hey guys. Welcome, as always, to the end of this chapter. Now if you follow me as an author (and why wouldn't you unless you're trying to hurt my feelings), you've probably noticed that I've updated all of my fanfics with a new chapter. This wasn't by chance, either, because this was the point; if you're following me, then you are now aware of my four other fanfic series, and I just wanted to make sure all of my series were updated to accommodate all my fans.**

**Anyways, I assume you've noticed a trend by now for the past chapter and this one. For some reason, I'm involuntarily splitting this fanfic into arcs (Guards 1-5 for introduction/guard deaths, Guards 6-8 for flashbacks to the previous restaurant, and Guards 9-now for guards that actually survive), so if there's another trend that begins in the future, consider it an arc.**

**Well, I need to go. Read on!**

**-rjm324**


	11. Guard 11

Guard #11

Sarah, like several other guards, was finally onto her final night of employment, but now more than ever, she was frightened out of her wits. As if the eerie atmosphere wasn't doing her in now, she was ALSO fearing for her life thanks in part to the prerecorded "messages" that just screamed kid-friendly. She knew the patterns. She knew the animatronics. But what wasn't on her side was the fickle power supply that gave her hope of living another day.

"Uhh," she moaned in agony. "I h-hope they'll leave me alone t-tonight." At this point, she knew that the benefit of the doubt wouldn't help her this time. Why would it? The animatronics already showed signs of aggression before, and Sarah was reasonably sure that they were also behind whatever happened to the man on the phone. But the true question was this: would the power hold?

It was at this point in the night that she hoped so, but with two hours to go and only 40% power remaining, she wasn't going to hold her breath. Although she gave the appearance of an alert security guard, she was scared as hell and just as exhausted.

"M-Maybe I could just… t-take a nap?" she suggested. It wasn't a bad idea, and she probably had enough power to last the night. On the other hand, there was also the possibility she didn't. In the end, she decided to shut both doors and take a short nap in the hopes that she'll make it.

**Moments Later**

When Sarah rose her head, she saw tiny slivers of light streaming from down the hall. To reassure herself, she checked her watch and saw it read 5:30.

"Whoo!" She exclaimed. "I've just about made it. Now all I need to do is…" Suddenly, the doors returned to their unopened, ajar positions, and the fan and lights powered completely down.

"… wait it out?" she completed. Instantly, a feeling of dread came over her. Even though daytime was within her grasp, the power did go out, and now she was back at the mercy of the animatronics.

"Uhhhhh…" she moaned once more, this time with more fear in her tone. Just as suddenly as the power outage, she heard a musical tune, seemingly from a music box, permeate throughout the room. Now Sarah's nerves were completely on edge as the kid friendly music pounded in her ear drums. She turned her head towards the left doorway and saw… a face, flashing with a golden light.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she took off down the right hallway, through the party room, and out the front door, paycheck be damned.

Back in the guard office, the shining face entered the room, revealing itself to be Freddy Fazbear himself, scratching his head at what he beheld.

"Just what was that all about?" Freddy asked himself.

* * *

**Hey folks. Sorry for the drought of content. In addition to plenty of schoolwork, I've been studying for final exams. This one may not be the best, but let me know how it was. And please, try to refrain from flaming (even though you guys have been awesome at refraining from that).**

**Anyways, that's all from me. Read on!**

**-rjm324**


	12. Guard 12 (Sort of)

Guard #12 (Sort of)

"So what's up with the new guard?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, he locked himself in," Chica replied. "It's so sad. I didn't get to offer him pizza."

"Don't worry Chica," Bonnie replied. "He'll come out soon."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Aye aye, lassie," Foxy reassured.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Freddy asked.

"We could tell more stories," Foxy suggested.

"I don't feel like dealing with more of Chica's tears yet," Bonnie added.

"Seconded," Freddy replied

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Bonnie asked.

"We could play a game," a voice pierced. All four animatronics jumped, and turned around to find that a familiar face was materializing before their eyes, and they knew who it was before the white mask with purple tears appeared.

"That be you, Puppet?" Foxy asked.

"Yep," the Puppet replied. "It's awfully nice to see you all again."

"Where've you been all this time?" Freddy asked.

"W-Well, I was afraid Foxy was still mad at me."

"How so, landlubber?" Foxy asked.

"W-Well, I did kill that guard back in the old days."

"Oh, that. Don't worry, laddy. At least you weren't like Mangle."

"S-So you forgive me?"

"Aye!"

"Yay!"

"H-Hey Puppet?" Chica asked.

"W-What?" the Puppet asked.

"Do you like pizza?"

"O-Of course I do. Why?"

Chica held up a slice of pizza. "Do you want to share?"

After a moment, the Puppet said, "Yes!" The Puppet situated himself next to Chica, and the two proceeded to munch down on the pizzeria's cardboard pizza.

"Uhh," Freddy droned.

"Are we sure they're not actually related?" Bonnie asked.

"I uhh, need to go sit in my corner, laddies," Foxy replied.

"Good idea," Freddy added. "I don't think tonight is going to be any more productive."

"Yeah. With the guard locked up, I doubt we'll get through to him."

"Well then, good night guys."

"Aye, see ye all tomorrow." With Freddy and Bonnie back on the stage and Foxy secluded back in Pirate Cove (all deactivated for the night), all that could be heard in the empty pizzeria was the Puppet and Chica eating away at the pizza Chica had supplied. Incidentally, halfway through their feast, the power went completely out.

Chica looked to the Puppet. "Want to offer the guard pizza?"

The Puppet nodded. "Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

**I probably shouldn't need to point this out, but not all these stories need to be long and self serious, so don't flame me if you're unhappy with this one. Just wait patiently for the next one and hope it's better. But I guess you're good at not flaming, so I'll stop bringing it up.**

**Read on!**

**-rjm324**


	13. Guard 13: To Overuse a Flashlight

**Because a friend of mine wanted me to, this chapter will involve a guard from the FNAF 2 location. Just thought I'd give you guys a heads up.**

* * *

Guard #13

Flashlight down the hall. Flashlight in the right vent. Flashlight in the left vent. Freddy mask on. Then flashlight down the hall once more. This was what comprised of newbie guard Cole's monotonous, fear-induced first night. He'd heard about what happened to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza employees before, but he was out of options for money, so he applied anyways.

And yet, he was still vastly underprepared for the terror he'd ultimately signed up for. With the creepy-looking animatronics (and one not as creepy one armed with a cupcake), the eerie atmosphere resulting from the midnight darkness, and being armed with only his management-issued Freddy Fazbear head and flashlight, he was right to be worried, just maybe not as worried as he actually was.

It was only 2 in the morning, but already his animatronic-induced anxiety led to his flashlight battery getting drained to 45% power. He could've just put on the mask and wait, but how long would that last? He could've just taken a nap, but when the alarm for the prize corner music box went off, he'd hurriedly wound it up, even though he didn't remember why he had to do it.

And when the animatronics did come in, even with the Freddy head on, he'd have the wits scared out of him, even though he WAS technically safe. After the adrenaline wore off, he'd go back to his same old monotonous routine, making extra sure that he'd keep the others at bay.

But then, at 4 in the morning, the unthinkable happened to poor Cole: his flashlight ran out of power, which left him at the point of hyperventilating.

"Ahh… ahh," he wheezed. "I-I-I'll be f-f-fine. I j-just need t-to last until six. H-How hard could it b-be?" The sound of banging metal was almost enough to have him make a run for the exit, until he remembered it was just the animatronics moving around in the vents, which were easily foiled by Cole wearing the Freddy mask until they moved on. Sure it was night one, but the panic he was feeling kept him from relaxing for even a second, from the moving animatronics to the prize corner cam, and it was only a matter of time before…

But then at 5 in the morning, in the somewhat lighter darkness, Cole saw… Foxy the Pirate, one of the decommissioned originals from years ago. But it didn't make sense why he was here, but he knew that he was in somewhat more trouble than before, especially since Foxy was armed with a hook.

"Ahh… ahh…" Cole hyperventilated once more as he put the Freddy mask on once more. Was he dead? Was he not? All he could do is wait and hope for the best. Seconds passed, then minutes, then however long it was after that until Foxy entered the room. Now Cole was shaking physically, and it was getting to the point that he remembered the prize corner cam. Should he check it and risk it being caught by Foxy, or wait it out? Before he could decide, the tattered animatronic moved over to the cameras, tapped a few icons, and then faced the exacerbated guard.

"Can't forget that music box, laddie," Foxy said before returning to the hall, with half an hour remaining in his shift. After removing the head, Cole checked the camera, and discovered that what Foxy did just saved his life: the music box was wound up. But why? The animatronics were certainly after him. Unless…

"Foxy's a g-good guy?" he said to himself. It was the only explanation, unless Foxy wanted to take Cole out for himself. Regardless, he kept up his guard until his watch beeped at six. His shift was over, and one thing was for certain: paycheck be damned, he was not returning for any additional nights.

* * *

**Yeah… you guys can tell what was up about this guard, so I'm not gonna bother spelling it out. Anyways, I have to thank my friend Cole for suggesting his idea, and to him, I hope this chapter met your expectations. From this point on, if you all have suggestions for future guard stories, please feel free to PM me with your suggestions, and I'll do my best to make it part of the next wave of stories.**

**That's it for now, so until next time, I'll be contemplating Persona fanfic chapter ideas and reading the book Ready Player One (check it out if you haven't).**

**Read on!**

**-rjm324**


	14. Guard 14: Springtrapped

**There won't be an author's note at the end of this chapter, so I'll say this here: this chapter, the first based in FNAF 3, was brought to you from a suggestion by The Kiwi Fazbear. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Guard #14

The time finally came. The faded, tattered, yellow animatronic known only as Springtrap finally reactivated himself inside an equally run down restaurant that he was unfamiliar with. But yet, he could feel that someone else was in there with him.

"What is this feeling?" Springtrap asked to no one in particular. While it was obvious that there was no one in the room with him, he still felt that there was something, or someone, there with him. With nothing else to do, he decided to leave the room he was situated in to find what was giving him this unfamiliar feeling. As he entered the next room, he saw a shadowy figure, only barely hidden in the darkness; Springtrap advanced forward in able to talk to the figure.

"Stop right there," the figure said to Springtrap, who promptly stopped in his tracks.

"W-Who are you?" Springtrap asked.

"That doesn't matter," the figure replied. "What matters is one thing."

"A-And what is that?"

"I'm sure you've noticed a weird feeling in your circuits."

"What of it?"

"There is someone in the building, not too far away from where we're standing."

Springtrap blinked. "I knew it! How will I get to him?"

"Follow the doorways. He'll be sitting in a chair in an empty room." Suddenly, the figure vanished. Springtrap looked to his left, then to the right, then to the left again; where did it come from, and where did it go? It didn't matter, he needed to find this person quickly. So, he turned around and proceeded into the left hand doorway to find his company.

_"HELLO!"_a mysterious voice chimed from behind Springtrap; he turned around and reentered the room he'd just left only to find no one there.

"What's going on?" he asked himself. Instead of pondering over it, Springtrap turned back around and back through the doorway he'd just entered once before. Just then, he noticed the camera at the end of the hall, which only means he's being watched. With some quick thinking, Springtrap ran to the camera and messed around with the exposed wiring, resulting in the red light on the camera shutting off.

Next, he turned to his left, facing the next stretch of hallway, and ran to the open doorway with light streaming out.

"That must be where I need to go," Springtrap said to himself before dashing for the door. When he looked inside, he saw that it was a person who was eluding him for so long.

"HELLO!" Springtrap shouted to the mystery man as he barged into the room. However excited he was, the smile on his face melted once the man collapsed to the ground.

Springtrap poked the man. "Are you alright?"


	15. Guard 15: Chica's Tears of Joy

**Like before, I will not be including an author's note at the end. That being said, this idea came from a suggestion by The Kiwi Fazbear. Thanks again for the suggestion and support, and to everyone else, remember to feel free to PM me with suggestions.**

* * *

Guard #15

"HI!" Chica greeted the new female night guard.

However, rather than scream or run away or any of the typical cliché ways of meeting new things, the guard simply walked over to the door and pulled her in.

"Oh. My GOSH!" the guard freaked out. "It's you, Chica! I've ALWAYS wanted to meet you!"

"Really?" Chica asked. "Yay! Does that mean you want to eat pizza with me?"

"Sure thing, Chica." Then, the guard turned and dug around in her bag. "In fact, I smuggled one in in case I got hungry. But…"

"Y-You want to share it with me?"

The guard nodded. "Sure! I know how much people say you love pizza, so why not?" This act of kindness left Chica in tears, but this time they were tears of joy as they spent the night munching away at the smuggled pizza.


	16. Totally Not a Joke Chapter

"No, I don't want pizza," Freddy said to an overly eager Chica.

"I wasn't gonna say that," Chica retaliated.

"Then what were you gonna to ask me?"

Chica went quiet. "I, uh..."

"I'm not gonna eat pizza with you, understand?"

Chica nodded her head sadly and went back to the kitchen brokenheartedly.


End file.
